


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Depressed And Anxious Gaymers [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Anxiety Disorder, Chatting & Messaging, Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gaming, Internet cafes, M/M, MMORPGs, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Online Dating, Online Friendship, Online Relationship, Online Romance, Rich Boo Seungkwan, Slice of Life, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon & Everyone, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Everyone
Series: Depressed And Anxious Gaymers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614640
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**11:20 AM**

**Home Of The Gaymers™**

**EvilGremlin:** Will someone please inform me why the group chat name is trademarked?

 **FatherChoi:** I dunno

 **DancingKing:** Ask Seungkwan 

**DancingKing:** He was the one who changed it in the first place

 **EvilGremlin:** Seungkwan-ah?

 **EvilGremlin:** What do you have to say for yourself?

 **DivaBoo:** It's because we are the ultimate gaymers™


End file.
